Five Nights at Boobies
by PotatoManato
Summary: Mike Schmidt, 19 year old loner, decided to take the job as a nightguard at Fredda Fazbears Pizzeria. A "family-friendly" restaurant with 5 animatronics with... uh... Well, you read the title. Will he make it out alive?... Uh, probably. I mean, he's the main character and al- I MEAN READ TO FIND OOOOUTTT... A FNIA fic.
1. The Relatively Short Prologue

_**AN: Hey there! This here isn't my first story**_ **I** **ve** _ **wrote, just the first I've wrote on Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Few disclaimers: One, Freddy is now Fredda. Makes her seem more, er, female. (Sorry if you're a girl named Freddy. Your parents must hate you.) Two, the rest of the chapters will be from Mikes POV, which means Point of View. Didn't know how to start well with his POV, so I chose this route for the first chapter. Three, I don't know if I'll update. I've got a story in my head, but my updates will rely solely on feedback. You like it? More chapters. This is cringey garbage? I'm sorry I ever lived, I'll go get the Clorox Bleach.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter! If I do make more, they'll be much longer than this.**_

 **P.S. I updated some of the dialogue involving grammar mistakes, and edited some of the dialogue in the call bit. New chapters _will_ come out soon, being the reviews seemed to be well. Stay tuned!**

 ***BEEP. BEEP.***

 **"..."**

 ***BEEP. BEEP.***

"...Ugh..." Sighed a disgruntled male voice.

 ***BEEP. BEE-***  
 _*CHNK*_

Clacked the alarm clock. The man from earlier sighed once more, and groggily made his way off the slightly stained bed. The man in question was a 19 year old male by the name of Mike Schmidt.

Mike proceeded down the relatively short hallway, heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower. _'Alright, Mike. Todays the day you get a job. After a quick little shower, of course.'_ Thought Mike, as he'd opened the curtain leading to the tub.

10 minutes afterwards, Mike was already clean and downstairs making a bowl of Frosted Flakes and a cup of coffee. Mikes apartment wasn't the biggest, but it was big enough for a single man to live in. It had one bathroom in the middle of the upstairs hallway, a simple red-wallpapered room next to the bathroom, a bedroom below the two rooms and a decently-sized living room. Mike, whilst eating his cereal, had also been reading the newspaper in hopes of finding a decent paying job. The apartment he lives in is courtesy of his single father, who thought it'd be good for him to start somewhere.

 _'Hmm... lets see here.'_ Thought Mike again, eyeball the newspaper like a hawk.

"...Fredda Fazbears Pizzeria..?" Mike muttered under his breath, taking a sip from his coffee. He'd heard about it before. it was actually a brand new company, making its start a couple blocks down from where he lives. Supposedly, its a Pizzeria for children with a couple animatronics who, for whatever reason, had... er, cleavages. Yes, boobies. Titties. Funba- okay in short they're innapropriate.

 **HELP WANTED**

 _Fredda Fazbears Pizzeria_

 _Local Pizzeria looking for_  
 _security guard to work the_  
 _nightshift from 12am-6am_  
 _(bring a lot of coffee)_  
 _Monitor cameras and ensure_  
 _safety of equipment._  
 _Pay? Not enough._  
 _To Apply call_  
 _1-666-FAZBEAR-PIZZA_

"Hmm..." Mike hummed. The animatronic in the photo next to the text was who Mike assumed to be Fredda. Whom had long bangs, a small, cute tophat resting on her head, bear ears, rosey cheeks and... Well, you know. The two mountains on the chest area of a woman.

 _'Isn't this supposed to be for kids? Who the hell thought it'd be a good idea to put titties on a family friendly animatronic?'_ Mike thought to himself. _'Well, its the only application on here, and I'm pretty desperate. The rent here isn't much, so any amount they give me should be fine...'_ He thought... again.

Mike finished his bowl of cereal, cleaned the bowl, and sat on the mini-couch in the living room. Being it was next to him on a relatively small table next to him, Mike decided to pick up the phone to apply.

 ***RING. RING***

 ***RING RI-***  
"Hello, my name is Jeremy, this is Fredda Fazbears Pizzeria! What may you be calling for?" The man who addressed himself as Jeremy spoke on the phone.

"Uh, hi. My name is Michael Schmidt, and uh, I saw in the paper you guys were looking for a nightguard. I'd like to apply for the role, if it isn't already filled in I mean." Mike stated to the man. The man on the other line had paused for a moment, as if he had hung up.

"Uh, sir? You there?" Mike asked in bewilderment.

"U-Uh, oh... sorry sir, I... zoned out for a moment there. Uh, anyways, the role as night guard is currently not filled in, so you can come over at three if you'd like."

"Hm? Oh, sure, three sounds fine."

'G-Great! I'll hope to see you then!"

"Alright, you too Jeremy."

Mike hung up the phone with a slight smile creeping its way to his face. Well, this might be his chance to finally get a good, paying job to fend off his rent.

Besides, its just sitting down in a pizzeria all day. Mikes not one to break Murphy's Law, but it doesn't seem like much could go wrong.


	2. 2: Beginnings

_**Hey'o, new chapter finally! Sorry for taking so long, I kind of forgot I even had a story... Also, procrastination. But here it is! Hope you enjoy, as I stated in the previous chapter, this chapter is in Mikes POV (Point of View). The next chapter will be Night One, with the next after that being... Well, you know. At the moment, I'm still the introduction stage. Once I get around the middle or so, chapters will increase in length. Most likely in two or so chapters. Feedback is extremely appreciated, being that's the thing I look forward to the most when writing this story. If you see any grammar mistakes, or maybe got confused somehow, do tell!**_

 _ **Anyways, onto the story!**_

It was around 2:50 something, when I finally decided to head out to the interview. The place itself isn't very far, so getting there wasn't a hassle. And within in a couple minutes of walking and listening to some of my jams, I finally reached my destination.

The building itself wasn't too shabby, being it was just recently finished. The outside had some red-tinted windows, some blue-tinted door windows, and a generic red stripe pattern around the building. On the top of the building, a "GRAND OPENING" banner below the sign, and of course there was the sign, which had the faces of our fun-bag friends. Fredda, Bonnie, and that duck thing that I forgot the name of. I'm still curious as to why family friendly animatronics (animetronics?) had cleavages. I would've expected the owner to maybe shy away from that kind of stuff for something children-oriented. Yeah, that's a great conversation starter. _"Hey Mr. Boss sir, why do the animatronics you own have fucking tits?"_

Anyways, after looking around the outside, I decided to finally go inside. I was greeted with children running around, generic background music and the smell of pizza. I walked on the path given from the entry, and was welcomed by a thin guy in purple uniform.

"Hey there. My name is Devin, and welcome to Freddas. Are there any children accompanying you or are you planning to schedule a birthday party?" The man who identified himself as _"Devin"_ said behind the counter. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Uh, hey there. I'm actually here to apply for the position of night guard." I answered. Devin gave a slight pause, staring directly at me for a moment, before walking past the counter and motioning me to follow him. I walked past a couple tables and kids, and looked around. There was confetti all over the floor, and banners hanging off the wall with patterns of stripes and such. Of course, there were tables, pizza, kids... Y'know, generic kid restaurant things. In front of the restaurant was the stage, but, there was was no sign of the animatronics. Odd, you'd think they would be out on their stages being its, well, their restaurant. Oh well.

We walked up the stairs to the front left of the building, and stopped near a door with the letter _"F"_ it. I can only guess what the F stands for.

"Enter through here, and you'll be greeted by Freddy, the owner of this place. He'll be interviewing you." He said, motioning toward the door. I nodded, and opened the door to see a slightly grey-haired man staring at a few papers, scratching his head while looking through them. He noticed my presence, and gave a slight smile before speaking up.

"Hello there! What brings you here, sir?" He asked in a cheerful tone. I gave a slight pause, choosing my words carefully, before answering his question.

"Uh yes, hello s-sir. I'm here to apply for the position of night guard. I was told by one of your employees... I think his name was _"Jeremy"_ , that the position was open." I said.

He set down his papers, and sat up from his chair. He put his arm around me, and brought me to a free chair. "Come now, sit. I'll give you a quick interview before deciding." He told me. I nodded, as I was seated on a wooden chair sitting across from him.

"So now, tell me a little about yourself, boy." He asked.

"Uh, well, my name is Mike Schmidt, and I'm 20 years old. I don't actually have any job experience outside of working at a McDonalds when I was 17, but I intend to work hard if accepted here." I answered the man who's name I remember as _"Freddy"_. He nodded, before continuing his questions.

"Why do you wish to work here?"

"Well, I'll be honest... I just need a way to pay the bills. I was given the apartment by my father, who has payed for 3 months of living there. I don't want to end up coming back home to tell him I couldn't keep the apartment, that would be a major disappointment to him." I explained. He nodded once more, processing what I said. He closed his eyes, putting on a more tense face, before questioning me again.

"Do you have any criminal history? Breaking and entering, stealing... I dunno, robbing an old lady?"

"W-What? No sir, I have no history of crime. Unless you mean accidentally cutting in line or something." He gave a slight chuckle, easing up a little from the previous question, before asking one final thing.

"Do you have any history with this company? Ever come to one of the previous restaurants at a younger age?" He asked.

 _'There were previous restaurants?'_ I thought to myself, _'I thought this was new establishment. Huh.'_

"No sir, I never even knew there were previous restaurants. I grew up in Philadelphia, and there weren't any around there." I answered once more.

The man sat up from his chair, and opened his drawer to take hold of a piece of paper of on a clip-board. He handed me it with a pen.

"Alright, just sign here-" he tapped the pen on the line meant to be signed, "-and you'll officially be part of the Fredda Fazbear crew!" He exclaimed. I gave a slightly confused look.

"T-Thats it? No application, no... no nothing? Just like that?" I asked in bewilderment. He chuckled a bit, before speaking up.

"Nnope! Just sign here, and we'll see you at twelve." He told me. I grabbed the clipboard and pen, taking a quick glance at the contract. Nothing serious, just simple things like being responsible for any damages to property, etc.

I signed the contract, and handed it back to him. He brought out his hand, and I shook it.

"Well, Mike, you can call me Freddy, and it was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too, _si-_ I mean, Freddy." He nodded, before opening the door for me.

"See you at twelve!"

I walked out the door, and passed through the stairs. I took a quick glance around me, before looking at the stage again. Sure enough, the animatronics were finally there. On the left right was that chicken thing that I still can't remember the name of holding a cupcake, she had a small tank-top on with several multi-colored shapes on it, wearing... erm, underwear... Yep, kid friendly indeed. Then again, the underwear doesn't really compare to her boobs. I don't know why, but the perverted designers of these things decided to make her boobs about two times larger than the others bewbs. The next one was Bonnie, a blue bunny with a red bow-tie around her neck, with matching panties. She held a red and white guitar, and had green eyes. Unlike Chica, who had purple eyes.

Finally, I noticed Fredda, the lead singer and mascot of Fredda Fazbears Pizzeria. She had a small black tophat resting on her head, with a black bow-tie tied around her neck with black panties. She also had a microphone in her left hand and had blue eyes.

She scanned around the room, looking at all the children. I guess she was looking to see if they were all safe and stuff.

She looked around some more, before passing me and looking at me again. I don't know why, but it looked like her eyes went a little smaller when she looked at me. She immediately retracted her eyes before focusing on the children again.

Welp, that was weird.

So, I walked toward the door, giving one more glance to the animatronics, before heading home.

But, when I got outside, I had several questions in my mind, but one of them stood out the most.

 _'They looked so... real.'_


End file.
